


A- Alcohol

by FearAndLeather



Series: Kings of Con Amino Challenge [1]
Category: Kings of Con (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Maybe Ships, Multi, Richard Speight Jr - Freeform, Rob Benedict - Freeform, Tattoo, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearAndLeather/pseuds/FearAndLeather
Summary: Simple. Day 1 of 26: A.The boys are wasted.





	A- Alcohol

It had not taken the boys exactly long to reach the point of inebriation where sitting naked on their bosses had seemed like a good idea, but it was long enough that Matt had joined both Rob and Rich in their adventure. With the car alarm screaming into the night and the headlights flashing more than the strobes at the club had been, Rob and Rich felt like teenagers again. Rich had been attempting to straddle the roof of the car while Rob was enjoying the feeling of the alloy on his cheeks as he leant back against the windscreen. Maybe it was because he was not as drunk as the two or maybe it was because his career was a little more precious (not to mention existent) to him, but, Matt was the first to run as the police sirens became apparent and grew closer. 

The next morning, Rich woke to a lovely butterfly added to his tramp stamp while Rob found his belly button pierced. A good night for all.


End file.
